The present invention relates to a Double Bench with Cabinet for use in connection with furniture near an entrance to a home. The Double Bench with Cabinet has particular utility in storing footwear near where a guest removes the footwear.
The double bench with cabinet is desirable for assisting guests in changing from street shoes to slippers or other footwear suitable for the indoors. In the Orient and in certain religious sects, guests remove shoes upon entering a house. Shoe removal honors the owner, follows custom, and promotes cleanliness. The shoe removal custom has gained in popularity in America, starting in upper class homes. Typically, guests enter a home, remove their shoes, and don slippers, moccasins, or other indoor footwear. The slippers put guests in a more relaxed state of mind and separate the home from the outside world. Slippers also protect the floors and contents of a home from wear and tear. At times, shoes and slippers accumulate in unsightly piles and guests require assistance in removing and donning footwear. Upon departure, guests remove the slippers, don their shoes and coats, and depart the home.